Super Surprises!
by Jamison Leigh
Summary: My first Supernatural fic! I'm new to the series, so be nice! Hope you like it! Read and Review, please!
1. How Did We Get Here?

Super Surprises!

**Author's Note: I just started watching Supernatural…I know, I'm a little late to the party but I like the plot and the hot boys are just an added bonus. For those curious souls, I'm a Dean fan girl. So, naturally, this story is about him. It might be a little OOC because as I said, I just got into it. I plan on continuing my House, MD fanfic as well but this little bunny popped into my head and had to get it typed out and posted on here before it disappeared…or drove me insane. ENJOY! I own nothing. Sadly….*hides the box containing Dean***

**Time Period: At the beginning of Season 2. Dean: 26-27, Sam: 22-23**

_Prologue: How Did We Get Here?_

Dean drained his shot glass, and slammed it back on the table top. The bartender poured another. His dad was off somewhere on another hunt, and Dean had been left behind. As usual. It was funny, the older Dean got the more he got treated like a child by his father. That just never made any sense. Plus, Sammy was off at Stanford. Acting like a normal kid. He sent letters to Dean, wrote emails, and called once in a while but it wasn't the same. After years of looking after the little punk, anything else felt weird. So, naturally, he found the one bar around to drown his sorrows in.

He looked around, for some girl to annoy/flirt with. He found a beautiful brunette girl sitting all alone at the end of the bar. He stood, and staggered over to her. She was drinking a beer. Dean's kind of gal. He couldn't stand those prissy chicks that drank the fruity shit.

Up close, he saw that she was stunning. She had gleaming brown hair, grey eyes and pouty lips. She was of small build, but muscular. Like she worked out a lot. "Hey, don't think I can't see you eyeballin' me." she said, a little southern twang ringing out of her voice.

Dean grinned, and sat down. "Well, I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare." he said, saying the first compliment that came to mind. She smirked. "Does that line really work on anybody?" He shrugged. "You tell me." "It just helps that you're cute." she said, looking him dead in the eye. She wasn't afraid of the big rugged man that had just started talking to her. She wasn't like other girls, he realized.

"Name's Dean. What's yours?" "Erica." Erica. Wow. Wasn't what he'd pictured her to be named. He saw an Ashley, Jade, or Janet. Something like that. But, definitely not Erica. "How old are you Erica? See, I can't flirt with anyone under 21. Just my policy. You understand, right?" She nodded. "I'm 24, you ass. I live around here." "Didn't always. According to that accent." She blushed. "Then, Mr.I-Think-I-Know-Everything, tell me. Where am I originally from?" "Uh…I'll guess Texas, Kentucky, Arkansas or Tennessee." She blanched. "Oh my God. You're right. I'm from Tennessee."

"Whatcha say we get a few drinks, and swap spit…I mean stories." She laughed, dimples showing on her face. That was weird. They both had things on their faces that were synonymous with being childlike. Dean had his crazy freckles, and Erica had her dimples.

After a few beers, and talking small talk. Erica suggested they get out of the bar. It was almost closing time, and she had work in the morning. They sat in the Impala, and made out. Then, before they knew it…they crossed the line. They had sex.

They made it to the hotel, and fell asleep in each other's arms. When Erica woke up, she found a note next to her.

Erica,

Listen. My dad called while you were sleeping. And he needs me. So, I have to get out of here. I paid for the hotel room and just turn in the key before you leave. They know you're in there. I had a good time, I hope you did too. See ya around.

D

She scoffed, and rolled over with a few tears in her eyes. But, as the daughter of a Hunter...she understood.


	2. What the Hell?

Super Surprises

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! **

**2 years later…**

_Chapter One: What the Hell?_

Erica awoke to two little bodies jumping on her. Her 9 year old daughter Lily, and her one year old son Jayson were both jumping up and down. "Hey, Hey! Momma's awake now. Okay?" She ticked Jayson until he got off. Lily would be harder, of course. She kissed her repeatedly until she stopped.

"Momma, you have to work today?" she asked, following her into the kitchen.

Erica nodded, as she brought Jayson onto a hip. "Later. Aunt Shawna is watching y'all for the day." Lily grimaced openly, and Erica saw her reflection in the marble countertop. "Lily Swanson. You know I have to go. I have to work the bar, then I have a local hunt I have to help Uncle Mike on." Lily nodded, and looked away.

Erica knew exactly how Lily felt; it had been her once upon a time. But, she knew what she had to do. She hunted through both of her pregnancies and she'd continue until she was 80 and grey. It was in her blood, and the only constant in her life until the birth of her children.

She dressed into a pair of booty jeans that she hadn't worn in 2 years, and a nice little top that said "HOT MOMMA" on it. She'd gotten it as a joke Mother's Day gift from her sister a while back. Erica brushed her hair, and pulled it into a low ponytail. She felt sexy for the first time in a long time.

Erica had worked in the bar since she was a kid. Her kids even helped out. Her father had owned the bar until his heart attack years previously. Her mother had been the Hunter, and her dad thought that there needed to be some sort of steady income. So, he naturally opened a bar. Erica cleaned off the table top, when she saw a familiar black car out in the parking lot. Her heart swam up to her throat, and she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror.

She saw two shadowy figures exit the car, and come in the building. Erica cleaned off the counter, and told Lily to get some things from the back and to take Jayson with her. Lily agreed, and led her little brother to the back to play some kind of game involving cleaning up. Then, there he was. Along with someone else.

A guy who looked similar but different from him. Dean came in the bar, and our eyes met. "Erica…" I smiled, "Long time no see." I said, putting a hand on my slender hip.

He grinned, and sat down at the counter. "This is my brother, Sam." I smiled at him. Sam gave Dean a funny look. "This is Erica. We kinda had…a…" "We had sex." Erica said, rolling her eyes in response to Dean's stammering.

"Erica Swanson. Nice to meet you, Sam. Dean told me a lot about you."

After a few minutes of awkward small talk, Lily came in from the back without Jayson.

"Momma? We got the back cleaned up." she said, and Erica whipped around.

"Lil, where's your brother?" she asked, ignoring Dean's shocked expression.

"He fell asleep in the middle of cleaning." she answered, eyeing Dean. "Dean, this is my daughter Lily. Lily, this is my friend Dean and his brother Sam."

Lily walked over. "Hi…"she looked at Dean and then back to Erica. Erica then went to the back, and left Lily out there with them.

Sam tried to make small talk with the somewhat silent Lily. Lily didn't like Dean already, because she knew there was a connection between Dean, Erica and Jayson. Erica came back in with a sleeping boy in her arms. "Hey, what can I get you to drink?" she asked, around the kid. Sam shook his head, and held out his arms for Jayson out of politeness.

She smiled tiredly, and handed him over. Sam patted Jayson's back, as he watched Lily get stony-faced and walk out of the room. Erica's head followed Lily as she walked. "Lily's 9. I didn't tell you about her because you never asked." she answered Dean's unsaid questions. Sam looked at the tiny boy's face, and then his face lightened with recognition. "Erica, how old is he?"

Erica turned away, and looked at the floor. "He's about a year old." Dean looked up, "What? What the hell?"

"That night…Dean, I got pregnant. And we had a son. That son. His name is Jayson. He looks almost exactly like you. Except for the hair. It's all mine." she laughed.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, and then Dean held out his arms for Jayson. Sam let him have him, and Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from him. It was the last member of the Winchester family.

Dean's flesh and blood…Jayson…

"Does he know about me?"

"Yes. Lily does, too. That's why she doesn't like you. She thinks you hurt me."

Dean looked down, "I did."

Erica looked shocked.


	3. I Have a Kid!

Super Surprises

_Chapter Two: I Have a Kid!_

Dean stared at his…son's sleeping face, and then looked up to his mother's. He vaguely remembered thinking her attractive that night at the bar, but now she looked down right sexy. And no mother of two should have the right to look THAT sexy. She'd given birth for crying out loud! TWICE!

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, and then Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Would you like me to go talk to Lily?" Erica grinned thankfully. "Sure. That'd be a big help and it'd give Dean and I a chance to talk."

Sam smiled, and followed where Lily had exited just moments earlier. He saw her on an old swingset, and walked over. "Hey…Lily? Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" She shook her head. Sam sat and turned to her. Tears were now visible in her small, brown eyes and he felt completely guilty. He was partially responsible for Dean being here, and turning their world upside down.

"So…how old are you again? Your mom told us but I was preoccupied.."he admitted in a soft voice. Lily looked at him, wiping her eyes. "Nine. I turn 10 in October." Sam grinned. At the age of nine, Sam had been constantly thrust into the responsibility of his older brother, while his dad was practically nonexistent and his mother was dead. So, to see this little girl with so much determination and strength…made him remember what his brother went through at her age.

"What grade are you in?"

"Third. I'm going into fourth in the fall."

Sam nodded in understanding. "What's your favorite class?"

She smiled a little. "Art…I like to draw..and paint."

"Listen, I know you're upset about Dean showing up out of the blue. But, believe me when I say he didn't know about your baby brother."

Lily nodded, and looked down at her scuffed white shoes.

"Momma cried a lot after he left." Sam looked at her, "Is that what's upsetting you?" She nodded again, and bit a lip.

Sam fidgeted, and felt helpless. "I never met him, but Momma really liked him. And before Jayson was born, it was just Momma and me. Now it's Momma, the baby and me. Not that I don't love my baby brother, I do…I just miss the times alone with just Momma."

Sam nodded, and made eye contact with her. "She loves you. Any fool could see that she'd jump in front of a bullet for you and Jayson. I would do the same for my brother. Because, like you, I don't have much family. Dean is my family."

"Is Dean your big brother?" "Yep." "Well…I'm Jayson's big sister. So, its my job to look out for him. Momma told me that when she had him."

After a few more minutes of talking quietly, Sam hugged her. He really felt a connection with her that he hadn't really felt in a lot of people since Jessica.

How was Dean handling the confrontation with Erica?

_MEANWHILE…_

"When did you find out you were…"

"About six weeks after you left. I started getting morning sickness and vertigo really easy. And that was how it was in the beginning of my first pregnancy."

Dean nodded. "He's beautiful."

Erica chuckled breathlessly as she took the drink orders for someone at the other end of the bar.

"Both of my babies are beautiful. Lily and Jayson."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about her? When we met? I told you about Sam."

"You didn't tell me the whole story. About Y.E.D, your mom, your dad etc. etc. etc. So, you wonder why I didn't trust you about my daughter?"

Dean nodded, and blushed a tad. "How did you…?"

"My mother. She was a hunter. And, so am I. Raised my brother, sister and I to be hunters. I do local stuff only, because of the bar and my kids. Especially Lily. Now, if there's a big case that I have to work on, I leave the kids with my uncle Steven."

Jayson squirmed in Dean's arms and Erica held out her arms for him. Dean wordlessly handed him over.

"Lily was the product of two drunk kids bored one weekend. We had one night of passion, and boom. Nine months later, Lily Michelle Swanson came into the world. Now, 6-7 years after that, this handsome guy comes into my bar and sweet talks me into having sex. Nine months after that? Jayson Dean Swanson comes along. 7 pounds, 4 ounces. Long legs, bright green eyes. Blonde hair that immediately turned brown. Named him after my father and his father. Jason was my dad. Died of a heart attack when Lily was 3 weeks old. Lily doesn't remember anything about him. But, I remember everything about him. I remember being in the hospital and watching him cradle my daughter. He smiled at me, and told me that I did perfectly."

"Jayson Dean Swanson…"

"Yeah..I didn't know your last name…which was embarrassing." she blushed.

Jayson's green eyes suddenly opened and he looked at Dean, who smiled shyly at him. Dean was never shy, so this had to be surreal for him: meeting his son for the very first time.

Erica smiled at him, as he cuddled into her neck. "Momma.."he asked, pointed in Dean's direction. At a year and a half old, he could only say…or only wanted to say "Momma", "Lily", "Jay Jay", "food", and "potty". He said other things occasionally, but those were his main words. Now, he'd have to start learning "Daddy".

"Jayson, this is Dean. I've told you about him." she said, shifted Jayson onto her other hip. "Dean…? Daddy?"

Erica bit her lip, smiled and nodded. Jayson looked Dean up and down. "Daddy.."

Dean nodded. "News to me too, kid."

Erica turned, and set Jayson on the floor. Jayson toddled over to Dean, and gave him a big smile.

Then, he went to the playroom in the back of the bar.

"So, that was Jayson?"

Erica laughed, and nodded. "He's my little man. Protects me from everything. Lily, too. For so long, it was just Lily and me. Now that I have Jayson, I dunno…it feels…perfect. Almost."

"Almost?"

"I need a father for him."

"You have a father for him. For the both of them. I won't turn my back on my son. And, I won't turn my back on Lily and you now that I know that there's something here. She needs a father, too."

Erica nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She'd dreamed this moment so many times.

Sam finally came in, Lily holding his hand trustingly. "Sam? Looks like you might have to head on without me." Sam shook his head. "Nah. We can hunt here. Erica hunts, right?" Erica nodded, looking back and forth between Sam, Dean and Lily.

"I'm not leaving you, Dean. And we're not leaving your family."

"Our family. You're their uncle, kid."

Sam grinned a little. "You're their dad, jerk."

Dean smiled proudly. "Yep, I am, bitch."


	4. Bonding

**Super Surprises!**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Sorry it's a little late, my muse needed to be jumpstarted by watching episodes of Supernatural. It's a little AU but, it has to be for my plot to work. So, please like it!**

**6 months later…**

Chapter 3: Bonding

Erica awoke to the sound of her alarm. Then a gruff, "What the hell?" She smiled, as she felt the pressure of a kiss hit her throat. The scruffiness of five o'clock shadow. Her eyes opened to Dean, who hit the alarm. "Hi sweetface." she said groggily. 

They had been living together for the past 4 months. The best four months of her life. They only left occasionally to hunt. Sam lived with them, of course. Erica loved it. She loved the sound of people in the house again, and the fact that there were two men who were so reliable it sometimes felt as if Erica was on permanent vacation. 

Lily was doing great with them being there. She had started school again, and her teachers reported that she was doing wonderfully. Jayson and Dean had built such a bond so quickly, Erica had forgotten what it was like when he didn't have a father in his life. Lily thought of Dean as her father, and even called Sam "Uncle Sammy". 

Erica loved him. Lily loved him. Jayson loved him. Dean loved them. 

Erica lived for the days off from the bar, when they just lounged around. Dean was teaching Jayson how to play t-ball, and Sam was helping Lily with homework. Sam seemed the most suitable for the job of Lily's instructor. She looked up to him, definitely. But, she had bonded with Dean on a different level. Both being elder siblings to little brothers, they had things in common. She loved watching Dean work on the Impala and the Shelby. 

Even though, at first, Lily had a problem with Dean working on her mother's precious Ford Shelby. 

"_Momma says we're not supposed to touch that." she said, her little face pinched with the worry of making her mother angry. _

"_Well, Lils, Momma gave me permission. She knows I would never hurt it."_

"_How?"_

"_Uh…she knows that my car is just as special to me as hers is to her. So, I'd never hurt something that valuable."_

"_How is it valuable? It's really really old. It was my grandma's."_

"_My car was given to me by my dad. Just because something's old, doesn't mean it isn't special. Take the Impala for instance. It was built in 1967, and my dad bought it from Bobby Singer in 1980. He drove it until I turned 18, and then gave it to me as a birthday/ Christmas present. Been driving it ever since."_

"_Momma's car is gonna be my car. She promised it to me." she said earnestly. Dean grinned, and then went to her. He lifted her up in the air, Lily giggling wildly. "Oh really now? And here your mom told me it would be MY car!" he tickled her, and then after a few minutes, they looked at each other. _

"_Dean?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I like you now."_

_Dean smiled sweetly. "Aw, thanks, Little Bit. I like you now too." Lily hugged him._

Ever since then, they had been attached at the hip. Lily always ran something by Dean before she did it. It used to be Erica that she ran to for everything, but with Dean and Uncle Sammy she had someone else. Jayson was still Momma's little man. But, Jayson was also addicted to Dean.

"Jayson! Jayson! Where are you?" called Erica, later on that day. She was in the kitchen, as usual, making hamburgers for dinner. In a family of hamburger eaters, she was glad that she had Sam to help eat salads. Ever since her last pregnancy, she'd tried to eat healthier. But, she couldn't help it sometimes. She had to cheat on her diet and eat a burger.

Dean came in, Jayson in his arms. Fast asleep, he chuckled as Erica placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, thank God!" Dean kissed her cheek, "Eric, it's all good. He was playing t-ball with Sam and I. He got tuckered out, so we sat on the grass outside. Then he just conked out." Erica felt this warm sense of love wash over her, and she couldn't help but smile. 

He had put Jayson to bed while Erica just stood in the kitchen with a dippy little smile. 

"What?" he asked, smiling at her smile.

"Nothing." she said, blushing as she turned back to the skillet. 

"Come on!" he said, pouting the typical Winchester pout. 

She relented, and whispered "It made me really happy seeing the two of you like that. So happy.."

Dean hugged her. "I never thought I deserved any of this. But, I want to hunt. And I see you do too. So…Sam's been trying to find us one." 

"Any luck?"

"Well…aside from the reports of a black dog…nothing."

"Black dog?" she turned around, her face ashen. 

Dean nodded, as she pulled back to look at him. "Well…what are we waiting for? Let's get the kids to my sister's, then we're on our way. I can trail behind in the Shelby, or we can all be in the Impala."

"Hmm…are you sure you want to come? It might get dangerous, Erica."

"Dean, I've been raised as a hunter almost as long as you have. I've seen dangerous live and in person. So, I'm not afraid of a little black dog. As long as the kids are safe, I'm all good." she said, going to the shed out back, and grabbed a couple of things. Guns, knives, and a special bow-n-arrow. Dean gave her a "What the hell" look.

"My great-grandmother gave this to my mother, who gave it to me when I turned 13."

Dean nodded, and helped her load them into the Impala. 

"Jayson! Lily!" called Erica as she threw some clothes into two bags. One bag had Lily monogrammed on it, and the other had Jayson. She lifted Jayson, and loaded him into the Shelby. Lily got in, confused. 

"Lil, I got your meds. Now, lets go." she said, cranking the car. Dean leaned in the window. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Shawna knows the drill." She sped off, and in a few minutes he saw her coming back. 

Dean and Sam finished loading things into the Impala. Erica shut off the car. "Did you get my stuff? It was all packed and in the closet."

"Yeah. We got it, babe." he said. "Including your purse." Erica smiled. "Who's driving?"

"Do you even have to ask?" 

"Well, I grabbed my cassette tapes. And my CDS. For when I drive." she said, smugly. Dean had given her permission to drive the Impala. Erica had given him the same permission for driving the Shelby.

They sped off, the sounds of AC/DC following them as they left. 


End file.
